Petites histoires de pirates !
by orina-chan
Summary: Série de petits one-shots racontant la vie quotidienne de nos pirates préférés. Il peut se passer tout et n'importe quoi sur le Thousand Sunny !
1. Un Mystérieux Regard

Fini les lettres, place à une grande série de OS ! J'espère de tout coeur qu'ils seront à votre goût !

**Les personnages de One Piece n'appartiennent toujours pas à moi ! Mais bien évidemment au très grand Oda-sama ! ( noooon, sans blague ! xD )**

Je vous souhaite, sur ce, une très bonne lecture. Et si quelque chose vous dérange dans mes one-shots, faites-moi en part ! Je préfère les gens honnêtes plutôt que les lèche-bottes !

Bon, je vous laisse !

_**Un mystérieux regard**_

_« __**S**__anji-kun ! Cela faisait un moment que je me posais une certaine question…_

_- Ouiiii Nami-Swan ? Ah non, j'ai compris, ne dis rien. Tu as enfin compris que tu étais subjuguée par ma beauté dès que tu m'avais rencontré pour la toute première fois. Et maintenant, tu veux me demander si je veux bien t'épouser !_

_- Mais non crétin ! Réfléchis un peu ! Pourquoi moi, je me mettrais à aimer un imbécile comme toi ? »_

Nami ne l'avait pas assommé à l'aide de son attaque spéciale, et pourtant Sanji était à terre, complètement désespéré de n'avoir aucun succès auprès de la jeune rousse.

_« Alors, ça fait quoi de se faire larguer pour la 157__ème__ fois ?, _demanda Zoro, un petit sourire insidieux aux lèvres.

_- Espèce d'herbe mal tondue, toi je ne t'ai pas sonné !_

_- COMMENT… ? Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?_

_- T'as très bien entendu, sale…_

_- Ah non ! Vous n'allez pas une fois de plus nous faire le coup ! », _intervint Nami en les frappant tous les deux en même temps.

_« Bon Sanji-kun, reprenons. Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu…_

_- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis fou amoureux de toi ? Parce que tu es Nami-swan, assurément ! Je serais prêt à te protéger au péril de ma vie !_

_- Sanji-kun, tu ne peux pas être sérieux une seconde dans ta vie ?_

_- Cette fois elle a raison, Love-Cook._

_- TOI, LA FERME ! Sale tête d'algue !_

_- SANJI-KUN !_

_- Si c'est pour ma Nami-swan, je suis d'accord pour me calmer !_

_- Voilà qui est mieux. Donc venons en au fait. Pourquoi est-ce que tu dissimules toujours ton œil gauche sous cette mèche ? Est-ce que par hasard tu nous cacherais quelque chose ? »_

Sanji ne savait pas vraiment comment répondre devant tout l'équipage qui s'était singulièrement mis à s'intéresser de près à ce fameux « œil ».

_« Ne me dis pas que c'est…Un œil qui possède des pouvoirs dévastateurs ? TROP COOOOOL !, _cria Luffy, ayant des petites étincelles dans les yeux.

_- Ou alors tu l'as perdu dans un accident. Si c'est le cas, excuse moi d'avoir été trop dur avec toi. Je vais essayer de te respecter un peu plus maintenant. , _dit Zoro.

_- Non marimo, tu peux continuer à m'insulter, car tu te goures complètement ! »_

Les yeux d'Usopp, de Chopper et de Luffy scintillaient toujours, étant certains que Sanji avait un lourd secret. Qu'il possédait des pouvoirs surnaturels. Robin ne prêtait pas réellement attention à ce qui se passait tout autour d'elle. Elle était toujours absorbée dans ses passionnants livres d'histoire. Brook faisait tout son possible pour observer la culotte de celle-ci sous la petite table en bois, la discrétion n'était pas au rendez-vous.

_« Maintenant, je vais t'appeler Super-Sanji ! , _dit Franky, vénérant la personne concernée.

_- Mais arrêtez, je…_

Sanji essayait de les raisonner, mais cet effort était vain. Tout le monde, enfin presque, croyait à des balivernes. Le jeune blond ne détenait pas une telle puissance dans son regard. Il s'en serait servi à bon escient si cela était vraiment le cas. Le dragueur invétéré observa tout autour de lui. Les autres désormais comptaient sur lui en priorité pour se débarrasser de tous les ennemis qui feront face à eux. Il n'osait même plus leur dire la vérité. Il restait figé sur place, tremblant de plus en plus. Comment allait réagir tout l'équipage, sachant qu'après tout, le jeune homme n'avait rien de spécial ? Allait-il lui pardonner ? Mais pourtant, jamais Sanji n'avait menti, jamais il n'avait inventé de fausses histoires pour tromper ses compagnons. Pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille à ses amis ? Ce serait insensé.

Après un petit moment de réflexion, il décida enfin de crier à tous la vérité vraie.

_« Hum. Hé tout le mon…_

_- Sanji est notre héros ! Sanji est notre héros ! Comme quoi, il peut servir à autre chose qu'à la cuisine et la drague ! », chantèrent Usopp et Chopper comme des casseroles, dansant ensemble, fous de joie._

Rien à faire. Quoiqu'il fasse, il serait toujours interrompu de cette manière. Mais Robin, fermant d'un coup sec ses livres, eut la délicatesse d'aider le cuisinier.

_« Cook-san souhaite vous adresser la parole, écoutez-le !_

_- Robin-chwan, je, je… épouse moiiiii !_

_- Cook-san, occupez-vous juste de dire la vérité à nos chers camarades, voulez-vous ?_

_- Robin-chwan, tu… tu savais tout… depuis le début ?_

_- Evidemment ! Sinon, pourquoi tu ne nous aurais pas montré cet œil avant ? Moi, je te fais confiance, quoiqu'il arrive._

_- Robin-chwan ! Tu es décidément la plus gentille femme qui existe sur cette Terre ! Embrasse m… »_

Robin était déjà repartie bouquiner son livre, ignorant les avances de son cher Cook-san, celui-ci se sentant étrangement seul tout d'un coup. Mais l'intervention de la jeune femme l'avait reboosté. Cette fois, il était fin prêt.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais donc nous dire, Sanji-kun ?_

_- Eh bien, en fait, je… je ne suis pas celui que vous croyez._

_- Comment ça ?, _demandèrent subitement Usopp, Chopper, Luffy et Franky.

_- J'ai… J'ai tout simplement un œil normal, comme les autres humains !_

_- HEIIIIIIIIIIIIN ?, _hurlèrent le quatuor en question.

_- Mais avec mes mains, je peux toujours vous préparer de succulents plats !_

_- Oui c'est vrai, et ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as aucun pouvoir particulier que nous n'allons pas te traiter comme nous le faisions avant. Tu es et tu restes Sanji !, _déclara Luffy, un peu plus sérieux qu'à son habitude.

_- Luffy ! Merci ! », _dit Sanji, les larmes coulant comme une cascade.

Tous les autres hochèrent la tête, histoire de confirmer ce que venait de dire leur capitaine. Tout était bien bien qui finissait bien.

Quoique…

_« Zoro ? J'peux te demander un truc ?, _demanda curieusement Luffy.

_- Ouais, du moment que c'est une question intelligente…_

_- Pourquoi t'as les cheveux verts ? Tu nous caches quelque chose ? T'as des pouvoirs surnaturels ? TROP COOOOOL !_

_- TAIS-TOI ! »_

**Fin de ce premier one-shot ! Le deuxième se fera dans peu de temps, dès que j'aurai trouvé une nouvelle petite histoire à exploiter.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! ^_^**


	2. Super Personnalité !

Deuxième one-shot ! Toujours en espérant que vous allez apprécier !

**Monsieur Oda, haut les mains ! Refilez-moi vos personnages ! ( comme vous l'avez sûrement compris, ceux-ci ne m'appartiennent pas ! )**

Bonne lecture !

_**Super personnalité !**_

**T**ous les « Mugiwaras » étaient à table, en train de savourer les merveilles culinaires de leur cuisinier préféré. Luffy et Chopper s'amusaient comme d'habitude à se fourrer les baguettes dans leurs narines, histoire de faire rire le peuple, mais surtout de faire remarquer une fois de plus leur imbécillité aux autres. Nami finit par assommer l'idiot de capitaine et le petit renne. Zoro critiquait les différents plats de Sanji, qui lui, lui en balança deux ou trois dans la figure en le traitant toujours de tête de gazon. Robin restait accoudée sur la table, riant silencieusement de tous les gestes de ses compagnons. Usopp grimpa sur la table et se fit passer une énième fois pour un grand homme. Brook, ayant fini sa part, se mit à jouer un morceau au violon afin d'égayer ses amis qui étaient d'humeur folle aujourd'hui. Quant à Franky…

Franky ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Où était-il donc passé ?

Non, il ne s'était pas envolé. Il était tout simplement à l'extérieur, en train de respirer l'air marin qui caressait vivement son visage. Il avait une authentique vue sur la mer et ses gentilles vagues. Il aperçut brièvement son reflet dans l'eau qui scintillait sous les effets du soleil.

Mais, où était passé le « super » enthousiasme de Franky ? Eh bien, il fallait donc constater que même les pires idiots sont capables de temps à autre de devenir consciencieux.

_« FRANKYY !, _cria Luffy_. On te cherchait partout ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?_

_- Je me demandais juste si je pourrais avoir une SUPEEEER autre personnalité si j'essayais de boire autre chose plutôt que mon SUPEEEER Cola ! »_

Les idiots restent idiots, en fin de compte…

_« En gros, t'as envie de changer ?, _demanda Sanji. _Je vais voir ce qu'il y a dans le frigo. »_

Nami fixa étrangement Franky.

_« Même si tu es un crétin fini, je te préfère largement quand tu restes naturel !_

_- Haha, haha… merci Nami-chan._

_- Tiens Franky ! J'ai trouvé du jus de tomate, du champagne, et du thé. Voyons ce que ça donne, héhé !, _dit Sanji, l'air fier de pouvoir changer la personnalité de l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

Franky but d'une traite le jus de tomate. De quelle manière allait-il se comporter à présent ?

_« Yé coultive més soupers toumates au souleil ! Elles sont tri bounes ! Goûtez-li ! »_

Tout le monde observa Franky d'un air complètement abasourdi. Il s'agissait du parfait paysan. L'équipage ne pouvait pas supporter ça plus longtemps. Celui-ci forca le « campagnard » à boire le champagne afin peut-être de le faire redescendre sur terre.

_« Hum. Oh, quelles jolies demoiselles ! Permettez-moi mes chères, de baiser vos mains ! »_

Nami eut une soudaine envie de meurtre, serrant fortement ses poings. Quant à Robin, elle se laissa tout simplement faire, riant toujours.

_« Si vous le souhaitez, mes jolies, je peux devenir votre esclave et accorder tous vos souhaits..._

_- Si tu pouvais fermer ton clapet, ça m'aiderait beaucoup… ! », _dit Nami d'un ton pas très commode.

Franky était devenu un gentleman accompli. Sanji, était fou de jalousie envers l'homme « courtois ». Pourquoi il se mettait à séduire, de cette manière tellement élégante qu'elle en devenait burlesque, les proies du cuisinier ? Celui-ci brûlait d'envie de lui donner une bonne leçon. Qu'est-ce que ça serait si c'était Zoro… Il ne fallait même pas oser imaginer le résultat…

Tout le monde était impressionné par les effets que procuraient ces boissons sur Franky. A présent, il ne restait plus que le thé à lui faire tester. Quel caractère l'homme aux cheveux bleus allait-il adopter en goûtant de ce breuvage ? La réponse restait encore inconnue aux yeux des autres membres de l'équipage. Tous regardèrent Franky boire. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir se passer après ? Tout le monde avala d'un coup sa salive, laissant place au suspens et aux battements de cœur.

…

_« Mmh… que ce thé est exquis…Il me fait sentir cool, tranquille, relax, zen…tiens, pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ? Vous voulez vous détendre, vous aussi, en prenant de cet excellent breuvage ? »_

Cette fois, tout l'équipage riait à cœur joie. Aujourd'hui, ils s'étaient rendus compte d'une importante chose, qui confirmait ce qu'avait fait remarquer Nami tout à l'heure : ils aimaient Franky tel qu'il était, le plus « super » et le plus naturel possible. Sanji ramena ce fameux Cola, celui qui permettait de faire remettre le cyborg dans son état normal, de lui faire retrouver son moral d'acier et son « super » enthousiasme.

En chemin, Sanji était tellement heureux de porter la boisson qui servait en quelque sorte de remède miracle pour Franky, qu'il n'avait pas fait attention où il mettait les pieds. Il venait de bousculer le bretteur aux cheveux verts, quelle énorme erreur ! Celui-ci était furieux de se faire culbuter de la sorte, surtout par un jeune blond aux sourcils enroulés qu'il méprisait plus que tout au monde ! Il le poussa à son tour, faisant renverser le Cola qui était primordial à la « guérison » de Franky. Tous les espoirs étaient anéantis. Tout le monde se retourna brusquement.

_« ZORO... ! »_

Une course poursuite sans fin s'engagea. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Zoro avait affreusement peur et courait de toutes ses forces, essayant comme il pouvait de fuir la colère de ses compagnons.

**Fin de ce deuxième one-shot ! Vous-a-t-il plu ? Je l'espère ! Le troisième one-shot sera publié prochainement !**


	3. Une Peur Assez Etrange

Troisième one-shot ! A vous de juger, maintenant ! :D

**A mon plus grand désespoir, les personnages et le merveilleux univers de One Piece ne… ne… NE M'APPARTIENNENT PAS ! ( désolée si vous avez mal aux yeux xD )**

Bonne lecture !

_**UNE PEUR ASSEZ… ETRANGE**_

**C**'était une journée assez paisible sur le Thousand Sunny. Paisible ? Ce mot ne devrait même pas exister dans le vocabulaire des « Mugiwaras » !

Luffy était en train de dévorer sauvagement un énorme gâteau, il ne fallait surtout pas changer les habitudes. Zoro, Sanji, et Franky jouaient aux cartes, mais le bretteur et le cuisinier se lançaient sans fin des éclairs dans leur regard, l'un disant que l'autre triche, et tout ce qui allait avec, durant toute la partie. Franky n'osait pas intervenir, ne voulant pas s'embrouiller dans leurs querelles quotidiennes. Nami était en train d'observer ceux-ci, installée bien confortablement sur son transat orné de rayures rouges et blanches, profitant pleinement des rayons lumineux du soleil, qui lui, ne manqua pas de signaler sa présence. Ussopp, Chopper et Brook s'étaient réunis ensemble afin de… discuter. Ussopp leur racontait comme toujours ses bobards. Cette fois-ci, il faisait avaler à ses deux compagnons le fait qu'étant plus jeune, il avait détruit des milliers de navires de la Marine, à lui seul. Chopper, bien évidemment, y croyait, admirant son courage, ne sachant malheureusement pas qu'il se plongeait dans un mensonge à deux berrys. Robin, quant à elle, était toujours concentrée sur la lecture de ses ouvrages d'histoire.

Brook, pour détendre l'atmosphère, trouvant que la jeune femme ne faisait pas assez attention à ses camarades et à leurs activités, tenta de l'amuser en lui racontant des blagues sur son corps squelettique.

_« Robin-san. J'ai toujours faim, même si je ne possède pas d'estomac ! YOHOHOHOHOHOHO ! »_

Le vent se mit à souffler très fort tout d'un coup, à ce moment précis. Le silence domina entièrement la situation embarrassante dans laquelle se trouvait Brook. Robin fixait celui-ci, ne laissant pas rétrécir son sourire d'un poil. Elle ne riait pas, mais on savait qu'elle avait apprécié l'attention de Brook. Comme elle était très intelligente, elle comprenait du premier coup ce que souhaitait obtenir le squelette à la coupe afro. Malgré tout, elle continua de lire, comme si rien ne s'était produit. Pourquoi agissait-elle de la sorte ?

Ussopp et Chopper avaient brièvement assisté à cette scène. Le menteur décida de réagir et proposa quelque chose à Brook et au petit renne.

_« Si on n'est pas capable de la faire rire pour qu'elle fasse un peu plus attention à nous, il suffit tout simplement de lui faire peur !_

_- Quelle brillante idée, Ussopp !, _fit remarquer Chopper, les étincelles d'admiration s'illuminant dans ses yeux.

_- Mais savez-vous seulement comment procéder pour que ce plan réussisse, Ussopp-san ?, _demanda bêtement Brook.

_- Je n'y avais pas pensé avant ! », _cria Ussopp, les larmes d'idiotie inondant complètement sa zone.

Le trio en question se regroupa, essayant de réfléchir à un moyen irréfutable de parvenir à leurs fins. Après un petit moment de réflexion, ils se dirigèrent avec la plus grande discrétion vers leur proie. Avec la plus grande discrétion ? Ca se discute. Les trois décidèrent d'utiliser la méthode typique pour ce domaine.

_« BOUH ! », _firent Ussopp, Chopper et Brook, en enchaînant une série de gestes, tous aussi ridicules les uns que les autres. Robin ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire en apercevant les airs désopilants de ses camarades, le rouge envahissant promptement leurs joues.

Ils fuirent aussi vite que l'éclair, se sentant légèrement honteux et idiots, mais cela n'était pas vraiment un énorme scoop. Il leur fallait à présent chercher une autre alternative afin de mettre Robin dans tous ses états, afin que son cœur se mette à battre comme il ne l'a jamais fait auparavant, afin qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle aussi pouvait avoir certaines faiblesses…

_« Hé les gars ! Il ne faut pas s'avouer vaincu, après tout, je suis le grand Cap'tain Ussopp, je n'abandonne jamais !_

_- Ussopp ! Tu es incroyable !, _dit Chopper, ses pupilles remplies d'admiration pour le fabulateur.

_- Ussopp-san, avez-vous une autre idée, pour que vous vous mettiez à parler de cette manière ?_

_- Je n'y avais pas pensé avant ! », _hurla Ussopp, les larmes ne se retenant pas de dégouliner dans son secteur, comme tout à l'heure.

Ils réfléchissaient, se creusaient la cervelle autant qu'ils le pouvaient… Rien. Rien ne leur venait à l'esprit. Même à trois, ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver un arrangement. On ne peut pas changer des idiots, n'est-ce pas ?

Au bout d'un moment, ils finirent par prendre l'initiative… d'abandonner. Les propos d'Ussopp au final n'avaient servi à rien. Robin était décidément bien trop « forte » et bien trop « intelligente » pour eux. Peut-être une prochaine fois ?

Ce fut alors que Brook reprit ses blagues squelettiques et Ussopp ses bons mensonges, Chopper pensant qu'il pouvait faire un fan-club en honneur au mythomane. Il descendit dans la réserve chercher dans tous les recoins le matériel nécessaire. Un stylo et une sorte de grande pancarte. Après cinq minutes qui en paraissaient dix pour le petit renne, celui-ci parvint à dénicher ce dont il avait besoin. Il inscrit en gros sur le support « VIVE LE GRAND CAP'TAIN USSOPP-SAMA ! ».

Il se précipita à l'extérieur, fier de son geste, tellement qu'il trébucha dans les escaliers.

_« UN DOCTEUR ! IL FAUT UN DOCTEUR !_

_- Euh, Chopper, c'est toi le docteur. , _lui fit rappeler, comme tous les jours, Ussopp.

_- Ah, Ussopp ! Regarde ce que j'ai fait, rien que pour toi ! Je suis ton plus grand fan !_

_- Chopper ! Quelle délicate attention, je suis ému ! », _cria Ussopp, tellement touché que ses larmes envahirent une fois de plus l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Zoro, Nami et Sanji étaient les seuls qui trouvaient l'acte de Chopper complètement stupide. Ussopp, un grand homme ? Rien que d'y penser leur fichait la chair de poule. Ils se mirent à trembler de tous leurs membres, imaginant la situation si cela était le cas. Si lui n'avait peur de rien, alors tout le monde serait invincible…

Luffy, qui était parti dans la réserve aussitôt que Chopper était revenu, pensant qu'il allait comme celui-ci faire une grande trouvaille inattendue, finit par rejoindre ses compagnons, tenant un étrange objet dans sa main. Que cela pouvait-il bien être ? Avec Luffy, on pouvait s'attendre à tout ! Une cuisse de poulet périmée ? C'était la seule chose à laquelle l'équipage tout entier pensait. Mais en réalité, le capitaine en étonna plus d'un…

_« Tiens Nami, j'ai trouvé ça dans la réserve ! J'me suis dit que ça te plairait, héhé !_

_- TROP MIGNOOOON ! Alors là Luffy, tu m'épates, je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable de m'offrir un cadeau de ce genre ! J'adore les nounours en peluche ! » _

Sanji avala grandement sa salive une bonne dizaine de fois à la suite. De quel droit osait-il accorder une attention particulière de cette manière à _sa_ Nami-swan ? Il s'en mordait les dents, brûlait d'envie de le frapper, même si c'était son capitaine et qu'il fallait un minimum le respecter. Il prit son inspiration, donna des petits coups de poing sur sa poitrine afin de calmer son cœur qui battait à toute allure. Il tourna sans cesse autour de lui-même, essayant de penser à autre chose, comme par exemple lui et la jeune rousse s'avouant magnifiquement leur amour sur une île paradisiaque où personne ne pouvait les déranger. Il secoua brusquement sa tête de gauche à droite et inverse. Suivis d'une immense suite de mouvements incompréhensibles.

_« Dis donc, Love-Cook, tu peux arrêter de faire l'andouille sous mes yeux ? J'suis allergique._

_- Toi Marimo, je te conseille de ne pas l'ouvrir si tu ne souhaites pas que je déverse ma colère sur toi… »_

Ils étaient à nouveau sur le point de débuter une bataille sans fin lorsque Nami finit par intervenir à _sa_ manière.

Robin se sentait bizarre. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés, sortant presque de leurs orbites. Son ventre se tordait, ses mains devenaient de plus en plus moites et tremblantes. Elle restait figée à sa chaise, ne pouvant cesser de ressentir ces douloureuses sensations.

_« Ben alors, Robin ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu m'as l'air très mal en point !, _fit remarquer la navigatrice.

_- Je… je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi… je me mets à agir de la sorte. Mais j'ai comme une envie… de m'en aller loin d'ici… Ce sentiment est assez difficile à décrire… »_

Ussopp, Chopper et Brook remarquèrent que la jeune femme fixait étrangement le nounours en peluche qu'avait donné Luffy à Nami. Cette chose était-elle… la cause de cet évènement ? Ils ne voulaient pas y croire, mais la conclusion était pourtant évidente. Robin… avait peur d'un simple petit ours ! Etait-il possible que l'historienne n'aime pas les objets « mignons » ? Cette unique pensée en elle-même faisait pouffer de rire le trio. Sans le savoir, Luffy avait aidé les trois à accomplir en quelque sorte leur « mission ».

Robin était plus qu'embarrassée d'avoir fait naître en elle cette peur et de l'avoir fait découvrir à tous les autres membres de l'équipage. Ceux-ci étaient réellement surpris. Comment une femme pouvait détester des peluches aussi adorables que celle-ci ? Tout le monde éclata de rire. Robin finit par en faire de même, ne voulant pas montrer à tous sa confusion et son anicroche à accepter cette facette au fond d'elle qu'elle venait de dévoiler à sa propre personne et à autrui.

_« Dis Marimo, toi aussi tu dois bien avoir peur de quelque chose, non ?_

_- TAIS TOI, ERO-COOK ! »_

**Fin de ce troisième one-shot ! ( à la fin ça retombe toujours sur Zoro, le pauvre ! Zoro, pardonne-moi de te faire subir tout ça ! xD )**

**Le quatrième one-shot prochainement !**


	4. Des Degâts Miraculeux

Quatrième one-shot !

**Pas la peine de vous répéter que TOUT dans One Piece appartient à Eichiirô Oda !**

Bonne lecture !

[-]

_**DES DEGATS… MIRACULEUX**_

**A**ujourd'hui sur le Thousand Sunny, les nuages n'étaient pas de très bonne humeur, et l'éclair qui venait d'éclater en semblait la preuve. Tout le monde était réfugié dans la salle principale, attendant patiemment la fin de ce déluge. Nami était sur ses gonds. Le soleil était son meilleur ami depuis quelques temps, et en ce jour, il l'abandonnait, la délaissait. Fini les petites bronzettes à toute heure de la journée ! Sanji prépara un doux cocktail afin de réconforter sa Nami-Swan adorée. Celle-ci l'accepta, sans réaction. Le cuisinier voulait que la navigatrice n'aie d'yeux que pour lui. Il draguait aussi Robin, mais Nami représentait beaucoup plus. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais avait-il besoin d'une raison pour se mettre à aborder ce sentiment si beau et si sincère ? Il était conscient que la jeune rousse ne prêterait jamais attention à lui, c'était donc pour cela qu'il allait à la rencontre de toutes les jolies filles qu'il croisait sur son chemin, histoire de faire l'insensible, et d'éviter que l'on découvre ses véritables pensées, ses véritables peurs, ses véritables envies, ses véritables rêves… Tout cela, Sanji le dissimulait au plus profond de lui-même.

Et hier, un élément perturbateur lui avait rappeler de ces émotions qu'il avait enfouies le plus loin possible dans son cœur, qui lui, s'était brusquement mis à battre comme n'importe quel homme amoureux. Oui, un élément perturbateur. Luffy. Luffy… Pourquoi est-ce que le capitaine avait offert une peluche à Nami juste pour lui faire plaisir ? Il ne comprenait pas, cela n'avait aucun sens, ce n'était pourtant pas son genre d'être aussi attentionné… Lui qui ne pensait qu'à la nourriture et aux aventures qui allaient les submerger…

Le jeune blond restait muet comme une carpe, accoudé sur la table en bois, en pleine réfléxion. Zoro, surpris de le voir aussi sérieux, ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir :

_« Hé, Love-Cook. Depuis quand quelqu'un comme toi se met à…comment dire…penser ? »_

Cette fois-ci, Sanji ne répondit pas à la provocation du bretteur. Celui-ci le trouva définitivement bizarre. Si il était réellement comme d'habitude, il aurait déjà contredit ses propos en l'insultant de Marimo au passage… Mais l'homme aux cheveux verts resta les bras croisés, ne voulant pas consoler celui qu'il détestait plus que tout au monde. Néanmoins, il éprouvait malgré tout un sentiment de compassion, de pitié. Comme si en ce moment Sanji était en train de traverser une épreuve insurmontable, sans que les autres ne le sachent. Zoro finit par s'éloigner.

_« Ussopp ! Rends-moi ma cuisse de poulet ! J'ai faiiiiiiiim !, _cria Luffy, quasiment à l'agonie.

_- Nan mais hé ! Y a pas que toi dans ce bateau ! Tu peux bien en laisser une part à quelqu'un… comme le grand Cap'tain Ussopp !, _dit fièrement celui-ci en se grandissant et en bombant vivement son torse.

_- Mais moi, je ne peux pas vivre si je ne mange pas au moins dix cuisses de poulet par jour !_

_- Et puis quoi encore ? Le Cap'tain Ussopp, lui, a besoin d'en avaler quinze pour survivre, MOUHAHAHAHAHA !_

_- AH ! Euh… moi je dois en manger vingt ! En fait dix, c'était le chiffre minimum, hum…_

_- Moi, je peux en manger autant que je veux ! Car je n'ai pas d'estomac. YOHOHOHOHOHOHO !_, ricana bêtement Brook, cette fois-ci, avec un air dédaigneux.

_- C'EST PAS JUSTE !_ », hurlèrent le duo précédent.

Franky, lui, essaya de s'intéresser à l'histoire grâce aux ouvrages de Robin, mais dès qu'il avait ouvert un premier livre, il le referma aussitôt d'un coup sec, ne comprenant absolument rien à ce qui était écrit dans les pages qui débutaient. Robin ria à cœur joie, sachant bien que quelqu'un comme le cyborg ne pouvait pas décrypter le « langage » de ces œuvres. Celui-ci s'enfuit, ne souhaitant plus avoir affaire à ces bouquins historiques.

Chopper était en train d'étudier de nouvelles méthodes de médecine dans le calme, dans une petite salle à part.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la pluie ne s'était toujours pas arrêtée de montrer sa présence, laissant place à des visages aussi déprimés les uns que les autres.

A la surprise de tout le monde, Zoro et Nami, s'étant éclipsés un moment, rejoignirent leurs amis. Cependant, un « léger » problème. La navigatrice était saoule. Comment cela s'était-il produit ? En buvant, bien évidemment, mais… pourquoi ? Oh que oui, elle adorait l'alcool. Mais de là à en abuser…

_« Hé Nami, pourquoi t'as trop bu ? Tu fais une dépression ou quoi ?, _demanda Ussopp.

_- Bon, pour tout vous dire, c'est de ma faute. En fait, j'étais sur le point de boire un bon coup de Saké, mais Nami en avait décidé autrement. Elle avait eu envie de me tester en organisant un concours du plus gros buveur de Saké. C'était évident que j'allais gagner, mais, elle, n'a pas tenu le coup très longtemps, à ce que j'ai vu. », _avoua Zoro, d'un ton assez, pour un évènement de cette importance.

Sanji était furieux. Comment osait-il faire une telle chose à sa Nami-swan ? Cette faute était tout simplement impardonnable. Il prit le bretteur par le haut de son t-shirt. Celui-ci n'adopta aucune réaction. Il restait figé, comme s'il acceptait de se faire punir comme il se devait par le cuisinier. Mais finalement, il le lâcha, ne voulant pas, cette fois, gaspiller son énergie et sa force sur lui. Le plus important pour le moment était de s'occuper de Nami.

La colère du jeune blond ne dura pas une éternité…

_« Sanji…kun… Emb…Embrasse-moi !_

_- Ouiiiiii, Nami-swan ! A vos ordres !, _répondit avec la plus grande joie Sanji.

_- Vous croyez qu'en temps normal, elle aurait dit ça ? », _demanda Ussopp.

Tout le monde secouait leur tête de gauche à droite en même temps, rendant la réponse à la question du menteur négative.

Le dragueur était aux anges, il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un de ses plus beaux rêves. Il était sur le point de coller ses lèvres à celles de sa navigatrice, sa « princesse ».

Mais, surprise ! Luffy l'en empêcha. Comme si Sanji était un _shichibukai _et qu'il s'en prenait à un de ses compagnons. Enfin, c'était un exemple. Cependant, là, il s'agissait d'un cas un peu plus particulier. Le capitaine possédait un de ces regards… On ne pouvait pas décrire ce sentiment qui le dominait en ce moment précis. Le cuisinier se demanda subitement si Luffy n'était pas amoureux de la jeune rousse… Mais non ! Impossible ! Cela ne se peut pas ! Après tout, lui, son grand amour, c'est la nourriture, et rien d'autre ! Oui, rien d'autre ! Quoique… Non ! Les questions s'enchaînèrent brutalement dans l'esprit de Sanji, sa tête lui faisant de plus en plus mal. Mais ce n'est rien à côté des battements incessants de son cœur…

Et Nami ? Que ressentait-elle pour Luffy ? Est-ce… qu'elle l'aimait ? Si il avait visé juste, il ne saurait plus quoi faire.

_« Sanji ! Profite pas d'elle quand elle est bourrée ! C'est vache !, _intervint Luffy, justifiant son geste. _Et puis, j'ai faim ! J'veux que tu me prépares à manger ! »_

Que dire ? Que penser ? Le cuisinier se plongea un instant dans un autre monde, puis se remit rapidement. Oui, Luffy devait juste avoir faim et réclamer comme d'habitude sa nourriture. Oui, juste faim, ou carrément affamé.

Celui-ci avait tout à fait raison, profiter de son innocence lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans cet état là… était injuste. Et de plus, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se mette à lui faire des avances à cause de son ivresse. Il souhaitait un amour sincère. Le voilà enfin revenu à la raison.

Chopper, ayant entendu tout ce vacarme, rejoignit les autres et remarqua la « folie » de Nami. Il décida de l'allonger tranquillement sur le lit de son petit cabinet personnel. La navigatrice ferma lentement ses paupières afin de laisser place à une petite sieste. Tiens, Luffy restait à ses côtés. Sanji aussi, la jalousie prenant possession de tout son corps. Tiendrait-il beaucoup à elle ? N'avait-il pas seulement faim tout à l'heure ? Il n'en peut plus, n'en peut plus de ressentir ce sentiment dérangeant à longueur de temps. Et si Luffy se mettait à tenir la main de Nami, comment Sanji le prendrait-il ? Celui-ci serait à la limite de la folie. Puis, le capitaine se mit à parler à la navigatrice.

_« Si tu ne redeviens pas normale, comment on fera pour aller dans les prochaines îles ? Sans navigatrice, on peut rien faire ! Y aurait plus d'aventures ! Ce serait nul ! »_

Alors… C'était ça… L'esprit de Sanji se mit à rire. Après tout, on ne pouvait pas transformer la personnalité de Luffy aussi facilement… Il les laissa finalement tous les deux, soulagé, et fatigué de cette journée.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que le soleil revint saluer les « Mugiwaras », ceux-ci retrouvant leur bonne humeur.

_« Hé, Love-Cook, tout à l'heure, quand t'étais sérieux, j'ai cru que j'allais vomir, tellement c'était horrible à voir…_

_- Toi, Marimo, tu as un très beau visage quand tu dors !_

_- QUE… ? »_

Zoro avaient les joues de la même couleur qu'une tomate.

Et une fois de plus, les deux chamailleurs se font encore la guerre, mais cette fois, Sanji ayant un grand sourire aux lèvres.

[-]

**Fin de ce quatrième one-shot ! Pour vous informer, je suis fan du couple Luffy X Nami, et non Sanji X Nami, mais j'avoue que là j'ai fait une petite exception xD**

**Sinon pour l'instant je n'ai pas trop d'idées pour le cinquième, donc j'espère que cet OS là vous a plu !**

**A la prochaine !**


End file.
